differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nieuw-Nederland ahoy
Scenario History had gone the other way leading to the Dutch giving up part of Suriname and keeping the New Netherlands. The ATL New Sweden re-emerged as a nation once things had settled down, but was vassalized by the Dutch after about a decade. The ATL New Netherlands became peacefully independent in 1830, with New Sweden as an autonomous enclave. There were some clashes with American rebels and British loyalists during the American War of Independence, but it has been peaceful ever since. New Amsterdam is now a major port and trading center, all be it slightly smaller than our New York is. Christina, New Stockholm, Torne, Fort Casimir and Swaanendael are also major places in Nieuw-Nederland and its dependency of Nya Sverige by 1912. Both Jacksonville, Florida and Baltimore were developed as major American ports by the time of the amicable May 1880 Treaty of Baltimore and June 1880 Treaty of Baltimore between the New Netherlands, New Sweden and the USA. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Breda_(1667) *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Treaty_of_Westminster_(1674) The independent state of West Florida broke away as in our 1810, but it was strangely ignored by every one and left to fall into chaos. The pro-independence faction won as in reality and formed its ATL government in 1811 and it limped on until 1862. W. Florida joined forces with the Confederacy and was defeated in the 1865 battle of St. Francisville. After 40 years as a U.S. Territory it became a nation with something like modern Commonwealth status in 1905 and subsequently gained its devolved status in 1910. The nation is poor and of little worth, but St. Francisville is a tad bigger than in reality. The USA has a mutual defense and free passage of travel\goods agreement with them due to the amicable 1910 St. Francisville Treaty and the 1905 Baton Rouge Treaty. *https://www.wikiwand.com/en/West_Florida Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we have three players turns are turned at 00.00 UTC. Map . Independent nation, their protectorates and their vassals. *USA- KingSparta300 **Republic of W. Florida- **Liberia- **Cuba- **Puerto Rico- **Panama Canal Zone- ***Panama- **Philippines- ***Sulu Sultanate (rebelling)- *Nieuw-Nederland- **Nya Sverige- *Mexico- *Gautama- *Honduras- *El Salvador- *Nicaragua- *Costa Rica- *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Ecuador- *Peru- *Brazil- *Chile- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- *Bolivia- *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- Didcot1 (talk) 02:21, September 27, 2016 (UTC) *Russia- **Bokhora- **Kiva- **Tanu Tuva- *China- *Japan- *Siam- *Persia- *Liberia- *Ethiopia- *Ottoman Empire- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Haial\Jabal Shammar (Ottoman allied)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Azir (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Armenian Autonomous Districts (rebelling)= Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Hajaz (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Yemen (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Bahrain- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Mt Lebanon Autonomous Community (rebellion imminent)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Judea-Jerusalem Autonomous Region (Ottoman allied)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Albania (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) **Saudi Arabia (rebelling and de facto independent) *Greece- *Bulgaria- *Serbia- *Montenegro- *Romania- *Austro-Hungary- *Switzerland- **Liechtenstein- *Italy- **San Marino- **Italian Somaliland- ***Hobyo Sultanate (rebelling)- ***Marjateen Sultanate (rebelling)- **Tripolitania - **Cyreniaca- **Fezan- **Eritrea- *Germany- *Denmark- **Danish West Indies- **Iceland- **Faroe Islands- **Greenland- *Norway- *Sweden- *Spain- *Portugal- *France- **Monaco- **Morocco- **Tahiti- **French Somaliland- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Quaddi (rebelling)- *Netherlands- *Belgian- **Luxembourg- *Great Britain- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji- **Tonga- **Malaya- **N. Borneo- **Brunei- **Bechunaland- **Egypt- ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- ***Dafur (rebelling)- **Kuwait- **Trucial States- **Afghanistan- **Nepal- **Bhutan- **Batusoland- **Swaziland- **Oman- **Aden Port- **Hadramut- **Aden Colony- **British India (The Raj)- **British Ceylon- **Aden Protectorate- **Cyprus- **Malta- **Maldives- **British Somaliland- ***Dervish State (rebelling)- *Canada- *South Africa- *New Zealand- *Australia- Aurora Australias Time *Newfoundland- Game play 1912.5 *'W. C. Handy publishes "Memphis Blues", considered the first blues song.' *'SS Kichemaru disappears in storm off Japanese coast, 1000 die.' *Ottoman Empire:Reforms and plans for modernization are set forth. 2100 troops are recruited. We invade and devastate some Montenegrin border zones in order to defend the border with Albania (the OTL saw clashes here in 1912.5). **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman allied): We vow to fight Njed. **Azir (rebelling):: Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. **Armenian Autonomous Districts (rebelling): Talks with local leaders on more autonomy continue. **Hajaz (rebelling): Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. A purge of unreliable officials occurs in Hajaz. **Yemen (rebelling): Talks with local sheikhs on a lot more autonomy continue. **Bahrain:: Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. **Mt Lebanon Autonomous Community (rebellion imminent): Talks with local leaders on more autonomy continue. **Judea-Jerusalem autonomous region (Ottoman allied): Talks with local sheikhs more on autonomy continue. **Albania (rebelling): Talks with local leaders on a lot more autonomy continue. A purge of unreliable officials occurs in Albania. *'Australia:' We are at peace and huge. Australia may encompass an entire continent but we remain under populated. Then Prime Minister Andrew Fisher decided to do it. He consults parliament and pushed through the Greater Australia Bill. We begin to have immigration to our country. Almost all immigrants are whites (an unspoken bias) with the White Australia Policy. We invite American, British, and German companies over here to kick start an industrial revolution. Most of the 200,000 some migrants move to New South Wales and Victoria. Most either settling around Melbourne and Sydney. We jump our 3.7 million to almost four million in half a year. We ask Antony Fokker to come to Australia for the designing and testing of aircraft in the outback. With new factories set up we begin the first steps to total mobility. In Melbourne and Brisbane we start constructing the East Coast Line. In Perth we begin constructing shipyard for further usage for ship construction for both civilian liners and military warships. *'Haiti:' We extend our fishing fleet, make dozens of priests croziers that are sold to Dominican Republic, 50 urban police are recruited, mostly in the capital city, new pineapple groves are created and we vow to stay out of all wars not in the Caribbean region. 1913 #'New York City's Grand Central Terminal, having been rebuilt, reopens as the world's largest train station.' #'The 16th Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, authorizing the Federal government to impose and collect income taxes.' #'The Armory Show opens in New York City. It displays the works of artists who are to become some of the most influential painters of the early 20th Century.' #'The Woman Suffrage Parade of 1913 takes place in Washington, D.C. led by Inez Milholland on horseback.' #'The British freighter Alum Chine, carrying 343 tons of dynamite, explodes in Baltimore harbor.' #'Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa returns to Mexico from his self-imposed exile in the United States.' #'The House of Lords rejects Irish Home Rule Bill' #'Montenegro backs off, but Serbia is angry and pledges to defend its puny allies. Serb nationalists Protest about day to day life in Bosnia.' *Ottomans: We invite German help in industrialization. Anatolian fruit farming is upgraded. Regional autonomy talks go fut and collapse with Christians, Yemenis and Albanians, but most of the Muslims are more agreeable. Yemen is abandoned, we will spin it of as a independent state on 1913.5. The fight (mostly purges and mass arrests) continues with in Albania and is expand to the to the uncooperative sections of the Armenian community. Autonomy talks start with ethnic Greeks, but soon fail. The border with Montenegro is fortified to keep them out of Albania. The borders with Greece is also fortified. The Ottoman government blames the Saudis of Nejd for a lot of things and wants to get tough with them since they're Wahhabi not regular Sunni and thus evil heroics. We hold a literacy campaign in Istanbul. 2000 rifles are made and 2500 troops recruited. Roads are upgraded in Constantinople, Ankara, Komotini and Edirne. *'Australia:' The development of Australia continues. Antony Fokker tours Australia still debating whether to take his aircraft company there. Continued development of the East Coast Line. In Sydney new migrants are put to work in the factories set up by Krupp and Ford. Throughout this year will see 300,000 migrants arrive with the promise of land. We expand our part of the royal Navy adding three new light cruisers Perth yards which are still under construction. The population exceeds four million. In Parliament a secret bill is passed called the 1st Australian Citizenship Bill, making Australian people still somewhat subjects of the British Empire but still retain the rights of a citizen of Australia. With some new migrants, some mining industries pop up across Queensland and the Southern Territory. Krupp has taken the lead in the mining industry basing itself out of Adelaide. In New South Wales the American companies prosper. Some of the migrants are racist Americans leaving places like Detroit due to blacks taking some jobs (as in OTL). In terms of weapons, the Enfield company has set up in Melbourne producing the AER Mk.1 rifles, a variant of the Lee-Enfield SMLE Mk.II rifle. 1913.5 #'Greece formally takes possession of Crete.' #'Charlie Chaplin began his film career at Keystone for $150 a week.' #'Jack Johnson fights Jim Johnson to a draw in ten for the heavy weight boxing title.' #'1st crossword puzzle (with 32 clues) printed in New York World.' #'President Woodrow Wilson signs Federal Reserve Act into law.' *'Ottomans:' Yemen is spun of as a independent state on 1913.5. The fight (mostly purges and mass arrests) continues with in Albania and is expand to the to the uncooperative sections of the Armenian and Greek community. Telegraphs are improved in Anatolia. The Ottoman government blames the Saudis of Nejd for a lot of things and wants to get tough with them since they're Wahhabi not regular Sunni and thus evil heroics, so we blockade it and prepare to attack. We hold a literacy campaign in Istanbul and Baghdad. 2500 rifles are made and 5500 troops recruited. Roads are upgraded in Constantinople, Baghdad, Ankara, Komotini and Edirne. Hebrew and Kurdish will be taught in schools at the the relevant locations. *'Australia:' Antony Fokker decides to set up and aircraft facility in Alice Springs. In South Australia, the territory is flooded with immigrant miners flooding for work and profit. Gold is also discovered in South Australia. Immediately the Krupp company buys out most gold minors. The East Coast Line is complete from Sydney to Melbourne. The Railroad who's building the Line, Victoria Rail proposes the idea of the Perth-Adelaide-Melbourne Line. In Sydney, the American companies pour money into a massive building project, the construction of Canberra, Australia's future capital. The arms industry continues to manufacture the AER Mk.I for the army and hunting. The population peaches 5.3 million. In Parliament another Bill passes rewarding families who have more that one or two children. In the Perth yards we have finished a little over half of the planned dry docks and ship building plants. We expand our fleet by beginning to construct the HMAS Reef Shark, the first of Australia's planned Reef class Heavy Cruisers. With the Fokker company in Australia, Fokker begins designing aircraft for Australia. The army takes interest in scout aircraft during exercises in the Outback for desert warfare and landing operations near Broome. Fokker produces the ARA-1 recon aircraft. When utilizing a camera technology we see a greater purpose for spotting enemy positions from the skies. 1914 #'The St. Petersburg–Tampa Air boat Line in the United States starts services between St. Petersburg and Tampa, Florida, becoming the first airline to provide scheduled regular commercial passenger services with heavier-than-air aircraft, with Tony Jannus (the first federally-licensed pilot) conveying passengers in a Benoist XIV flying boat. Abram C. Pheil, mayor of St. Petersburg, is the first airline passenger and over 3000 people witness the first departure.' #'Ford Motor Company announces an eight-hour workday and a daily wage of $5.' #'The Phi Beta Sigma fraternity is founded by African American students at Howard University in Washington, D.C.' #'The Sakurajima volcano in Japan begins to erupt, becoming effusive after a very large earthquake on January 13. The lava flows cause the island which it forms to be linked to the Ōsumi Peninsula.' #'Charlie Chaplin makes his film début in the comedy short Making a Living.' #'Autonomous Republic of Northern Epirus proclaimed by ethnic Greeks in Northern Epirus.' #'The Republic of China joins the Universal Postal Union.' #'Prince William of Wied arrives in Albania to begin his reign.' #'Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria.' #'First transfer of aircraft to Don Muang Royal Thai Air Force Base.' *'Ottomans' The Arabs get due autonomy in the places concerned and talks begin in Basra and Baghdad to. A new dock yard is built in Izmir. Railways are upgraded on our Arabian Coast. A small oil well is opened near Basra. Albanian nationalism is regarded as unstoppable, so we with draw and those who were purged and jailed go free, but may were executed. We make 7000 rifles and 10,000 men and attack the Wahabi scum! *'Australia:' The population reaches six million people who have settled across the country. In South Australia the Mining Boom brings in millions of dollars into the economy. The Perth yards are almost done with the HMAS Reef Shark. The AER Mk.I is fazed out for the AER MK.II rifle which is slightly better as it has some more aluminum parts to make the rifle lighter. The Australian Arms industry also starts producing the Buzzer, a lighter variant of Vickers machine gun. The Royal Australian Flying Corps receives more ARA-1s even as New Zealand becomes interested. The Parliament of Australia has also passed the New Zealand Bill which shows Australian policy to unite Australia and New Zealand. The East Coast Line is complete and the construction of the Southern Line starts. Supplies are also transported north to Darwin to prepare for the Outback Line. We see the Chinese joining the Universal Postal Union. The Prime Minister rushes through the Australian Communications Bill which sets up the necessary requirement for messaging. The Sydney Telegraph Company sets up delivering messages throughout the city. Australia is seeing a great boom as we hope to have seven million people by 1915 or the next half of this year. In British Papua, Australian soldiers set up positions in Port Moresby as the HMAS Byrd, a light cruiser built in 1913 sails into the port. The Perth Naval Yards are complete. Captain John Wellington of a small coastal patrol boat from Queensland witnesses a shark attack on a unsuspecting seal and see's a potential for submarine warfare. Captain Wellington travels to the Prime Ministers office and delivers his proposal for the Stonefish class submarine. A quote from the conversation reads, "I realizes that the purpose of underwater attack ships could devastate enemy fleets before they even realized it". In one of the new dry-docks just completed work begins on the HMAS Sydney, the first of these new submarines. 1914.5 #'Mexican Revolution: Victoriano Huerta resigns the presidency of Mexico' #'The German Kaiser announces that he will not attend the Archduke's funeral.' #'A council is held at Potsdam, powerful leaders within Austria-Hungary and Germany meet to discuss possibilities of war with Serbia, Russia, and France.' #'Word War 1 begins as in OTL. Nieuw-Nederland stays neutral.' *'Ottomans:' The Arabs get due autonomy El-Basra and El-Arak, but nationalist riots still occur and are put down with force. A new dock yard is built in Izmir. Railways are upgraded on our Arabian Coast and local rebels hunted down with modest sucses. A second small oil well is opened near Basra. We make 2000 rifles and give them to Abu Shammar to help their attack the Wahabi scum! We keep our distance from the chaos in Europe. **'Abu Shammar:' Agrees to help the Ottomans. It starts to improve its small oases and peasant fig groves. *'Australia:' Despite all the migrants coming into Australia, the still Anglophile government declares allegiance to Britain and in turn, declares war on the Central powers. Our first move in the global war is taking the German Pacific Colonies. Our 1st Marine division using ARA-2 recon aircraft to try and spot German troop positions. Other Australian marines in the German Solomon Islands and German Samoa. Australia troops take minimal casualties due to the low number of German Schutztruppers in their colonies. After we take these colonies we declare that they are Sovereign Australian territory. We also send our first regular army divisions oversees with new AER MK.III rifles and newer Buzzer machine gun models. The railroad from Melbourne to Adelaide is complete, continued work on the Perth line will begin. We have rushed the HMAS Sydney and launch it without hesitation, Captain Wellington is put in command of the vessel. Armed with two Swordfish torpedoes the Sydney sinks the German cruiser SMS Emden. This first usage of submarine warfare shows the world its potential. The Australian Minister of War responds to the Kaisers outrage at submarine warfare with a "Sorry chap, we sunk your battleship." Our new weapons the AER MK.III is a much better version over the Mk.II. Springfield Brisbane has re-chambered the rifle with an American 30-06 caliber round which packs a punch. We also have plans for our grand prize of the Australian fleet. We plan in coordination with British shipping companies, Australia's first Battleship, the HMAS Australia is planned out and is set to be laid out in 1917 in the Perth Yards. In a meeting between the three main heads of the armed forces, the commander in chief the Prime Minister Andrew Fisher in his 3rd Term, General John Monash of the Armed Forces, and Naval Strategist Captain John Wellington meet and discuss Australia's strategy for the war. It is discussed in case of a Dutch joining of the war on either side, Australian forces would occupy the East Indies until further notice; this is known as War Plan Orange. Other war plans are devised in this part of the year. War Plan Pink is a British invasion. War Plan Black is a German invasion. War Plan Yellow is a war with Japan. War Plan White is a war with Russia. War Plan Blue is a war with America. And War Plan Red is confronting a socialist/workers union revolt. *'Haiti:' Roads and houses are improved, coconut and banana plantations are expanded. The fishing fleet is enlarged slightly. Haiti maintains its neutrality. 1915 #'WWI continues its blood course.' *'Ottomans:' Arab nationalist riots still occur in the Arab provinces and are put down with force. A new dock yard is built in Istanbul. The railways are upgraded on our Arabian Coast and local rebels hunted down with modest success. A third and final small oil well is opened near Basra. We make 7000 rifles and recruit 10,000 men, 8000 of which launch a major attack on the Wahabi scum of Njed, but with little real success once we get in to the central deserts. The Armenian Genocide begins since Armenian Christians are uncooperative and make us puke. The border with Russia is fortified. We stay neutral. We may back Bulgaria unilaterally if necessary to see of Greece. **'Abu Shammar:' We help them attack the Wahabi scum, but also with little success as they hide in the Arabian Desert. We keep our distance from the chaos in Europe and update our goat-farming techniques. *'Australia:' We continue to send volunteer soldiers to the Western Front as no conscription laws have been passed. Britain is angered at our seizure of Germany's Pacific colonies, we respond by saying that the Dominions have rights as well. Our population reaches seven million. With Serbia nearly being overrun we offer housing to all refugees and compensation. Several "Little Serbia's" prop up across our western towns. The Perth-Adelaide line is almost complete. In South Australia a worker strike against the government in quelled as miners working for Krupp Mining protest for working for a German company. The Governor of South Australia assures their resources mined are going to Australia. With this increased immigration from refugees our population swells to 7.6 million. The Sydney Telegraph Company by this point has expanded across much of the eastern seaboard. On the Western Front British aircraft are supered (because Fokker is in Australia). In the skies British aircraft wreck the German air force. In Australia, the Air Corps adopts the Fokker PA-1 fighter plane. Fokker also comes up with a design called the Fokker B-1, a tactical bomber used for airborne shelling of the front line. The Ford Australia branch reveals its armored car design (essentially a Vickers). Under the name the "Platypus". The first models of these are built and tested at Woomera. Alice Springs is the aircraft capital. Fokker and other aircraft company's like Sopwith have set up shop. (Secret) we begin spying on British activities to create a armored vehicle to breach the front lines of the western front. In election time Andrew Fisher is defeated by Billie Hughes. Australia increased its defense spending to cover all forms of warfare. Prime Minister Hughes now firmly believe that Australia is now holding up the British war machine. It was Hughes comments about this that got leaked to the public. In Melbourne, under the guides of this self-governance, a group of men form the Australia First Party. This party - similar to that of America first - will grow in time, and in placing Australia's national interest ahead of Britain's. 1915.5 #'WWI continues its blood course.' #'British and Ottomans settle OTL disputes in the Persian Gulf violently despite the ATL Ottomans being neutral. It is a light, but sudden and unexpected attack, so the Ottomans are caught napping buy the light expansionary force. The British got greedy, cocky and colonialist. The British can't do much since they are bogged down fighting Germany.' *'Ottomans:' Arab nationalist riots still occur in the Arab provinces and are put down with force. A new dock yard is built in Istanbul. The railways, telegraphs, schools, olive groves and forts are upgraded on all fronts. We have lost control of the Arabian Coast and the Wahabi scum of Njed, but with little real success once we get in to the central deserts.The border with Russia is fortified and he border fort at Gaza City is upgraded. We stay officially neutral, but Anglo-Turkish fighting occurs over Kuwait and S. Iraq. Ottoman forces numbering 100,000 join battle, but resources are thin and skills lacking, so we have lost the land south of and including Basra, but the rest is secured. A oil well is drilled at Kirkuk and Kurdish forts are upgrade. A frigate begins construction. The Ottoman goverment plays the Islam thing to condemn the British with (British= Knights Crusader). 100,000 troops are enlisted. **Abu Shammar: We help them attack the Wahhabi scum and try to kill T.H. Lawrence with little avail, as they all hide in the Arabian Desert. We keep our distance from the chaos in Europe and update our goat and date farming techniques. *'Australia': The first model of the Sopwith Tasman (Sopwith Camel) is produced in the aircraft plant in Alice Spring. A special division of Krupp Australia begins to manufacture artillery guns based off of both British and German design. With the ever present success of the French 75mm gun, Australia is requesting to by the plans and rights to the weapon (mod response). Work on Canberra continues with ease. The population reaches 7.3 million people. We declare to the world that we are willing to sell any of our military equipment to all. We also seek to improve our relations with the Union of South Africa and we have similar white governments and a British made unity. An Australian officer while on vacation in the US sees a Mexican Modragon rifle. He purchases the weapons and brings it back to Australia. In the Enfield and Springfield factories in Brisbane, we start production of the SAR MK.I rifle. In the Perth yards we continue to produce four more submarines but a debacle in Parliament causing the end of submarine production. For even more immigration and support to Australia. We declare our sympathies and desire for a Jewish State. We also begin preparing possible settlements for Jews in the Northern Territory. The Jewish Bill is supported by the cheif of the army Joh Monash (since he's Jewish). (Secret) We also attempt to flood New Zealand with Australian citizens claim its "Immigration and Co-Existent Travel". A bunch of "Little Australia's" pop up in major cities like Auckland, Wellington, and Christchurch. 1916 #'WWI: Battle of Salaita Hill (East African Campaign) – South African and other British Empire troops fail to take a German East African defensive position.' #'WWI: The Battle of Verdun begins in France.' #'In Munich German automobile company BMW (Die Bayerischen Motoren Werke) is founded.' #'Mexican Revolution: The U.S. 7th and 10th Cavalry regiments under John J. Pershing cross the border to join the hunt for Villa.' #'WWI: Paris is bombed by German zeppelins for the first time.' #'The McMahon–Hussein Correspondence between Hussein bin Ali, Sharif of Mecca and the British official Henry McMahon concerning the Arab Revolt against the Ottoman Empire ends.' #'Russians and Ottomans settle OTL disputes in Armenia and Kharz violently despite the ATL Ottomans being neutral. It is a light, but sudden and unexpected attack, so the Ottomans are caught napping buy the light expansionary force. The Russians got greedy, racist cocky and colonialist. The Russians can't do much since they are bogged down fighting Germany. Minor nortical skirmishes also occur with Greeks, who are also as yet neutral, but hate Turks.' *'Australia:' We respond to the McHanon-Hussein Agreement by demanding a Jewish state in Palestine. With the failure of several offensives on the Western Front we begin criticizing the British armed forces commander Douglas Haig. We also see the British duke it out with the Germans on the North Sea. Antony Fokker comes up with the Fokker ASF-3 air superiority fighter which is mono winged. *'Ottomans:' 200,000 troops are enlisted, 10,000 rifles are made, 25 artillery peaces are made and Ottoman forces numbering 100,000 join battle as the Russian over run Kharz. Ottoman fighting occurs all over Turkish Armenia and Pontus. We stop them in Central Pontus, Lake Vann and Erzurum and and Muz, but resources are thin and skills lacking, so we have lost the invaded lands for now north and east of, but not including Erzurum, are lost to their Russians. Non the less rest of Anatolia is secured. 5,000 troops try to hold down the rebellion in Hejez. Coastal Anatolian, Thracian and Latakia farming is set to be improved due to improved irrigation over the next year. A few factory making guns, horse carts, artillery peaces, clothes, knives, saddles, bullets, bread and bayonets open in Mosul, Idlib, Diyarbakir, Istanbul, Ankara, Izmir and Aleppo. Arab nationalist riots still occur in the Arab provinces and are put down with force. A new factory is made Istanbul and Ankara for building 6 Wright brothers styled by plane spotter air craft. Izmir port is improved slightly. The railways, telegraphs, schools, olive groves and forts are upgraded on all fronts still in our control. We formally join the Central Powers.The Ottoman goverment plays the Islam thing to condemn the Russians with (The claime is: Russians= Knights Crusader). We have lost control of the Arabian Coast and the Wahhabi scum of Njed and try with little real success to confine them to the Gulf coast and the central deserts. The border with Russia is fortified and he border forts at Gaza City, Komotini, Jerusalem and Erdine are upgraded. An Anglo-Turkish standoff occurs in and around Basra, with the British entrenched and under siege in the city. A oil well is drilled at Kirkuk and local forts are upgrade. Military tactics are updated and improved. A corvette begins construction. 1916.5 #'Venizelist officials staged a coup d'état that prompted Venizelos to leave Athens. He returned in October 1916 and set up a rival government in Salonika.' #'A Australian tramp steamer sinks of the coast of Rabaul after being shelled by a German colonial malitia gunboat. It sinks near were the The submarine had inexplicably 'disappeared' during a patrol off Rabaul on 14 September. German forces in the region make a last throw of the proverbial dice and ambush were they can on Rossel Island, Wule Island, Kiriwina Island, Yap Atoll and Bougainville Island.' #'Some pro-British, pro-French, anti-German, anti-Austria-Hungary and anti-Semitic protests occur in central London, Birmingham, Manchester, Liverpool, Toronto, Ottawa, Vancouver Melbourne, Darwin, Auckland, Wellington (NZ) and Salisbury (Rhodesia). The German embassy is pelted with stones in London and several ethnic Germans have their shops burnt down by a few mobs.' *'The war goes slightly off coarse. The OTL\ATL split was inevitable. With the Ottomans out of the war, the TE and CP forces that were ATL fighting in the Middle East now ATL fight in Europe and the colonies, causing slightly more war loss for the Europeans. Apart from the local Arabs and Christians, the Ottomans have remained relatively untouched and fresh at the start of the war. Russia, France, Italy, Greece, Bulgaria, Serbia and Great Britain always had plans and the Ottomans were crappy, but...' *'Australia': We begin to develop ship dropped depth chargers to counter submarine warfare. We land 10,000 Marines on Rabaul and quickly take the island under heavy gunfire. The Government responds to these anti-Semitic protests by enacting the Zion Bill which declares anti-Semitism illegal in Australia. General John Monash is increasingly distraught with the protests at home by saying that the army has the same interest of the people and he also states that he is Jewish. More anti-Semitic Russian migrants is Melbourne riot and almost burn General Monash's house. Canberra decided to send in Militia's to break up these riots. (secret) We begin to encourage Islamophobia in the country especially from Indonesians and Malayans. We see the usage of the tank on the Somme battlefield (had to have been used by now) and we begin to develop our own tanks especially faster variants. We also begin production of the new MK.I Firefly incendiary bullet. In the state of Victoria the Australia First Party wins 19% of the election to AFP candidate Gilbert Dyett rather than any other candidate. *'Ottomans:' 200,000 troops are enlisted. The corvette, 6 aircraft and Frigate are completed. 30 Armour cars, 10,000 rifles are made, 25 artillery peaces are made and Ottoman forces numbering 100,000 join battle with the Russian around Kharz and central Pontus. A few factories making guns, horse carts, artillery peaces, clothes, knives, saddles, bullets, bread and bayonets open in Antioch, Kirkuk, Diyarbakir, Istanbul, Ankara, Adana, Izmir and Damascus. The Ottoman goverment plays the Islam thing to condemn the Russians with (The claime is: Armenians= cronies of Knights Crusader). The Pomaks and Islamic part of the Greek populace of Eastern Trace are given autonomy. 5,000 more troops try to hold down the rebellion in Hejez north of as the south, center, Medina and Mecca are abandoned. Coastal Anatolian, Thracian and Latakia farming is set to be improved due to improved irrigation over the next year. The railways, telegraphs, schools, olive groves and eastern forts, An Russo-Turkish standoff occurs in and around Ezurum, with the Ottomans entrenched and under siege in the city. Military tactics are updated and improved. A civil cargo ship begins construction. 6 Wright brothers styled by plane spotter air craft start construction. The border with Russia is fortified and he border forts at Gaza City, Komotini, Jerusalem and Erdine are upgraded. We debate political structural reforms and fighting sedition. Many Kurds are encouraged to help us kill the Armenians who can't get to Russia or are successfully banished to the historic region of Palestine. 1917 #'WW 1 continues it's bloody coarse.' #'A German Imperial Frigate shells the Cocos and Keeling Islands of the coast of Australia and Mahe Island in the Seychelles. It then flees back to German East Africa.' #'An Anglo-French expeditionary force penetrates the Ottoman Sinai. Another lands a Galipoli.' *'Ottomans:' Kemal Atatürk shows his brilliance breaking the siege of Ezurum. We arer holding the lines! Mosul Vilayet becomes an autonomous Musttaffa ate and Western Thrace is spun off as a Greco-Pomak puppet state. Baghdad Vilayet, Beirut Vilayet, Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem and Syria Vilayet are formed in to the client stae of Leventia and the puppet state of Arak. New army tactics are employed and the roads are upgraded around Anakara and Istanbull. 200,000 men are called up and sent to Eastern Anitolia, part of which goes to fight at Golipoli. **'Jabal Shammar:' Category:Nieuw-Nederland ahoy Category:20th Century game Category:The Netherlands Category:USA Category:United States Category:Sweden Category:Deir ez-Zor